Naruto: Legend
by FanfictionWriterAnon
Summary: Some men are born to live out their lives in peace, not wanting to carve out their place in the legends. Other men are born with the want and desire to conquer all


_Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto._

___This is an alternate universe fanfiction that relates to the Naruto anime universe more-so than the Naruto manga universe. Remember this fanfiction is set in an alternate universe meaning that the age, personality and pasts of characters may be altered to fit the situation. If you do not want to read such a situation, please feel free to cease and desist._

___Pairing: Not Important_

* * *

_Konoha, Land of Fire_

The night sky loomed over Konoha, its darkness seemingly blanketing all existence. Yet, a midst the darkness, light began to appear, illuminating figures walking towards Hokage Residence , an once towering monument of strength, determination and autocratic power. The light from these primitive torches illuminated their faces, each shadowed by the despair that came with the Kyuubi's attack.

And soon, the darkness that previously engulfed Konoha was no more; flames illuminated the marching mob as they made their way towards the dome. The city was in ruins; no longer was it the envy of the world, the once glorious testament of shinobi ingenuity and power was bought to its knees by a force of nature, not even the three major wars of the past had accomplished this monumental achievement.

The figures continued their march to the dome, some stopping, exhausted by the happenings of the past but the majority continued until they arrived at the square outside the once majestic structure. The flame-lit mob were in a somber mood, and only the faintest of shuffling could be heard as the flag of the Land of Fire flew overhead. The men, the women and the children of Konohagakure needed the reassurance of their leader, these people needed to know that they were safe, and the only one would could achieve this was the Hokage

* * *

The sight inside the building was no different; the stress of the past days had taken their toll. The leaders of the once untouchable Konoha were weary. Never in their wildest imagination did they believe that the gates of Konohagakure would fall and that such a mortal blow could be dealt on their great village.

As a result the Third Hokage had called an emergency meeting, allowing only the 5 Leaders of the Noble Clans, _Aburame, Akimichi, Hyuga, Uchiha_ and the Jonin Commander, Nara Shikaku to be present.

The leaders of the clans were all pale, drenched in sweat, each twitching as they remembered the horrors that occurred merely a few hours ago. The Kyuubi had attacked, its ability for destruction were unbelievable and its extraordinary ability to manipulate the emotions of surrounding sentinel beings had pushed the military of Konoha to its edge; it was only with the timely intervention from the Fourth Hokage, had Konoha been spared from total destruction.

Ever since the intervention of the Hokage, and his use of the Hiraishin there had been no sight of him, giving some the notion that he had died fighting the Kyuubi.

Suddenly the doors were pushed open from the outside, all the members of the room quickly rose to their feet and saluted at the man who entered. The man who entered may not have been the Fourth Hokage but was still a figure highly respected throughout the nation and especially in Konoha.

This man's name was Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage, the man who had led them through the horrors of the Second and Third Shinobi Wars and he was also the man who held the line during the Kyuubi's attack.

Sarutobi did not present a particular striking figure, as he was a man of below average statue with black eyes and white hair. It was the figure in his arms that generated some interest from the members of council. In Sarutobi's arms was a baby boy, with a few blonde whiskers for hair. The baby boy was not clothed, but wrapped in towels.

Behind Sarutobi were two men and a woman, all of them weary from the fighting that had been at hand and all three were of the same age as Sarutobi, they were his personal advisors, Mitokado Homura, Utatane Koharu, and Shimura Danzo.

Sarutobi glanced backwards at his advisors, his teammates and best friends, in distaste before walking slowly towards his seat at the head of the table. The footsteps of the four figures seemed to be in sync with the thudding heartbeats of the Council Members, their anxiety and curiosity grew with each step.

Once he reached the head of the table, Sarutobi's advisors took their seats with the rest of the board members whilst Sarutobi sat at the head. Somberly, Sarutobi looked at each and every member in the room. "My friends; please, sit."

Given permission, the clan leaders did as they were told, curious about the situation at hand.

"The Fourth Hokage is dead fighting the Kyuubi, his last act was to seal the demon within this babe and as the only living previous Hokage I will be taking over temporary as Hokage." Sarutobi said

"That is his, is it not?" Hiashi spoke up, accepting Sarutobi re-ascendance into Hokage " Minato would not of sacrificed another person's child for this burden, nor would he have trusted anyone more than his own son for such a burden."

Sarutobi gave out a sight and nod. "Yes, this is Minato's son, but the question here is, what do we do with the babe?"

Danzo stood up quickly." Give him to me, and he will be trained to be the weapon that Konoha will need in the future." But before Danzo had finished his sentence, Sarutobi had already began shaking his head

"No, Minato's son will not be trained to become a mindless weapon for this village; Konoha does not need its roots to be any stronger, for it is not the roots that have been damaged but the trunk of the great tree.

"That is why I believe that best course of action is to temper Minato's son's potential with hardship but not damage his psyche. Also I plan for Naruto to take over this position in the future and as such the best course of action would be to relieve Naruto into my care and reveal his heritage to the world."

This sent a wave of disagreement among the seated members. This continued on until Aburame Shibi spoke up

"Hokage-sama, I believe that a balance should be met in between the two. Granted that having a Kyuubi Container as a weapon for Konoha would be extremely useful, he is Minato-sama's son and as such his potential could possibly even surpass his father's. A Mindless weapon could never reach his true potential. However I must say, Hokage-sama, that revealing his heritage to the world would only provoke other nations during this time of danger, where Konoha is already at her knees. Also I believe that relieving Naruto into your care would not temper Naruto with hardship and could possiblely limit his growth."

"That is why I believe that the best course of action maybe is to have Naruto re-inact his father's childhood, have Naruto bought up as in the orphanage, and then give him a place to live by himself if he so chooses to become a shinobi."

"I second that proposal," Nara Shikaku said . "I agree with Shibi's proposal, it seems to be the best course of action at this point, though Naruto's status as the container for the Kyuubi should be kept away from public knowledge and should only be mentioned to members of this council.

"The Uchiha Clan do not care for the boy, and the action of this council in this situation will not hamper us and we will abide from the vote." Uchiha Fugaku said. "However we will accept whatever the decision may be."

"The Akimichi Clan stands with Hokage-sama on this decision." Akimichi Choze said as he rose to his feet before looking at his long-time friend, Shikaku." This boy should be looked after, who are we to play puppeteer on a boy's life."

"The Hyuuga Clan stands with the Aburame Clan and Jonin Commander Nara on this issue, it would for the best if Minato's son followed in the foot-steps of his father." Hiashi sat down, thinking of his daughter in this situation.

"It seems the decision has been made. Namikaze Naruto, the son of Minato will no longer be known as Namikaze Naruto but instead will be known as Uzumaki Naruto, the son of two Uzushigakure refugees killed during the Kyuubi Attack. His status as a jinchuriki will be kept hidden from public knowledge." Sarutobi said, defeated." Now other issues that need to be handled are….

* * *

The crowd outside the Hokage Residence were getting restless, the fear and anxiety that had run rampart during the Kyuubi's attack had taken their toll on the citizens of Konoha. These people needed the reassurance from their leader and they wanted a course of action. Suddenly, the doors on the balcony at the front of the Hokage's residence opened. Out onto the balcony walked three individuals , Jonin Commander, Nara Shikaku, the Third Hokage personal assistant, Shimura Danzo and finally Sarutobi Hiruzen, clothed in his armored battle attire.

"Men, women and children of Konohagakure, today marks a black day in Konoha's history. Today is the first time that the gates of Konoha have fallen and the first time that our village has been struck by a outside force. But that does not matter, for the spirit of Konoha is unharmed, we were victorious against the Kyuubi but it came at a great cost."

Sarutobi pause for a second before looking at the crowd present in the square below. He knew how much people of Konoha loved Minato and he knew that they wanted to know what happened to their Hokage.

"The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze payed with his life for the defeat of such a creature. Minato fought the Kyuubi with the strength of a thousand men and the hearts of many more, and at the end he sacrificed his life to ensure that the beast would be sent into oblivion. However he was not the only shinobi to die today, nor were they the only ones to die."

"Today, all of Konoha have become one, we all know the suffering and pain that each and everyone of us are feeling and this is truly the time where we can all group together and embody the true will of fire. This is the time where our need for each other is at its peak and is the time where we need to work together to ensure that Konoha is rebuilt."

"In spite of all that has happened here on this night, the fact that the village is still in existence testifies to the shining will of fire that burns in all of us; a fire that will not go out into the shadows of the night by enemies forces! Tonight's events have proven this truth to all of us! Although we can never bring back the lives of those who were lost in the battle however, we can honor their sacrifices and losses by rebuilding Konohagakure No Sato for a brighter tomorrow! In this way, the next generation of Konoha and all future generations to follow will learn of the great things that their people and ancestors have done for them and their village and proudly carry their spirits and fiery will of the village!"

The citizens of Konohagakure exploded into applause at the end of Sarutobi's speech, taking his words to their hearts.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed reading this fanfiction. This is merely a side-project in my life and is not subject to constant updates, however I will ensure that this story will continue to be updated at least monthly as a bare minimum. If there are any question that you want to ask me, please PM me or leave a review. Remember if you enjoyed the story, **Favorite or follow me**_

_The length of this chapter is not an indicator for the future and chapter may vary from 1 to 10 thousand words. If there is anyone out there we has the spare time to beta read my fanfiction, feel free to PM me._


End file.
